Unexpected Family, Friends, and More
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: Weird dreams from my past life, meeting my fav video game character, finding out he's my older brother, going to his home. Sounds odd huh? It's even more odd when my fav anime/manga characters show up on Destiny Island. What the hell has happened to my life? Self-insert OC There will be OC x a certain character, some SoraxKairi, and other pairings if I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an idea I have had for a while. Parts of this are based on dreams I have had, but I don't think these are ordinary dreams. I think they are memories from a past life I had. I know many of you may think that sounds stupid, but I don't care. The idea to make this story isn't a new one for me, but just today I decided to make it a crossover with one of my favorite anime/manga. The OC is me. I really hope it is a good story.**

_thought_

**_writing_**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Naruto belong to their respective owners, so does anything else mentioned in this story. I only own the plot and my oc.**

**Warning: I have only played Re: Chain of Memories and Re: Coded (and a tiny bit of 358/2 days), but I have never finished them, so this story won't follow the plot of KH exactly and characters my be OOC, but this is fanfiction so who gives a flying fuck? Also, I'm not 100% knowledge able with what would happen if a Nobody dies and whatever happens to the original person to create the heartless happens to the original person again. Would the same Nobody be created? Would they have the memories from when they were around the first time? I honestly don't know. I will have it so that if that happens then the same Nobody is made and they have memories of when they were first around. I hope that makes sense.**

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

(Julia's POV)

I lay on my bed, reading a fanfiction by one of my favorite authors, INSANITY-IS-HANNAH, wrote for me. It's called one shot for Julez!, and yes, the ! is part of the tittle of the story.

My mind wonders a bit to some really weird dreams I have had.

_They seems so real. Almost as if they's memories, but how is that possible. I know past lives are possible, but still. It's way to freaky._

Sighing, I put my phone in sleep mode and close stare out at the dark night sky.

_It would be so cool if I could go to the KH world. I would get to meet Sora, Riku, and Kairi, and probably get to go to Halloween and meet Jack and Sally. It would also be cool to go to the Naruto world and meet all my favorite characters. But that isn't possible. I need to think more realistically and just stick to fanfiction stories._

While staring up at the sky, I notice something in the corner of my eye, and it's glowing.

Looking in the direction of the glow I freeze, my eyes wide, and my jaw dropped.

_Is that what I think it is? No, it can't be. But it's right there in front of my eyes, unless I'm hallucinating._

Closing my eyes for a few minutes, I open them again and I see the thing is still there.

_It's real. It's a real freaking keyhole!_

I smile a little to myself.

My smile fades a little when I see something come trough the keyhole.

Shutting my eyes, I begin to pry a little in my head.

_Please don't let it be heartless. Please don't let it be heartless. Please don't let it be heartless. Please don't let it be heartless._

A noise causes me to open my eyes. I'm shocked by what I see.

A whisper escapes my lips as I look at the person outside my window.

"Sora..."

I don't think he heard me through my closed window, but he turned so he was looking at me.

When our eyes met he got a look of shock on his face.

It was like this for a few minutes before a warm smile spread across his face.

The look in his eyes tells me that he knows me. That look confuses me.

Grabbing a pen and a piece of paper, I write on it and hold it up to the window.

_**Hold on for a minute. I'll open the front door.**_

He nods after reading the message.

I smile and leave my room, going to the front door.

Once I open the door and step outside, I realize I forgot to put shoes on or grab a jacket.

Stepping off the porch, shivering, I walk to where Sora is.

As soon as I'm close enough, he pulls me into a big, gentle, hug.

I just stand there, unsure of what to do.

"I'm really happy to see you! It's been so long and I was worried." He says has he hugs me.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I ask hesitantly.

He pulls away, but places his hands on my shoulders.

"You don't remember me?"

I shake my head.

He sighs a little.

"The witches said this might happen."

"Witches? What witches?" I ask.

"The witches from Halloween, put you probably don't know where I'm talking about." He says.

"Then tell me." I say, curious about what he was told.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asks.

I nod my head.

He sighs again before talking.

"Years ago I had a sister, she was a year younger than me. One day when she was about 3 or 4 there was a powerful windstorm that knocked over some trees. She saw a friend of hers, a girl younger than her, about to get hit by one. She tried to save the girl, but the tree fell on both of them. They were in the hospital for a few days. My sister for 3 days before, the other girl for 5. They both died. The other girl lived a little longer because my sister tried to save her. So many years went by and my sadness for the loss for my sister grew. I didn't let it rule my life. I still had friends and reasons to be happy, but when I'm alone at night I cry. I missed her so much. A while ago, the witches in Halloween told me that after my sister died she was reborn in this world. An interesting thing is that she was reborn on the exact same day and year that she was originally born, she even has the same first name. They had a way of letting me see her. They told me she wouldn't be a little girl anymore, but I didn't care. I just wanted to see her. I would watch and sometimes see her get bullied. Seeing that made me angry, but seeing her friends comfort her made me less angry. Th witches were able to find out she has been having dreams that are memories from her first life. They new for sure that she remembers me, but that she's confused by the dreams and doesn't know what they mean. I kept hoping for a way to see her. When that keyhole brought me here and I saw you, I knew I had gotten my wish." He said, a little teary eyed, but still smiling.

"I-i.." I try to speak.

" I know that in this world I'm a video game character and that you are a fan of those games, so I know you know who I am." He said to me with a playful/joking tone in his voice.

I smile a little.

"You're right about that." I say to him.

He smiles more.

"From what you told me. does that mean that I'm your sister?" I ask.

He nods and pulls me into another hug. I hug back this time.

We pull apart, both of us smiling.

"You should go get some of your things." he says to me.

"Why?"

"Because, I want you to come back home with me. Riku and Kairi will be happy to see you and I know you'll have fun exploring the island. And' don't try to give me an excuse that you can't leave because of family. I know what happened with your family here. I think it will be good for you to come with me." Sora says.

Sighing, I go back inside and pack up my moose plush toy that I named Moosey, some clothes, shoes, phone, ds, laptop, chargers, books, dvds, video games, some makeup and accessories, my stuff for my contacts (including extra pairs), my old glasses for back up, and other things.

Once I head outside Sora grabs my hand and leads me to the keyhole.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes as he leads me through it.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you liked this first chapter. I know I said what this is a crossover with, but the characters from that won't appear till later. Sorry. Please read stories by INSANITY-IS-HANNAH, she is a really great writer. Please review. If you flame I will have Splendorman tickle you till you wet yourself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank **INSANITY-IS-HANNAH **for reviewing the first chapter. I hope all people that read this like this new chapter.**

_this is thought._

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

* * *

(Julia's POV)

It has been about a month and a half since Sora brought me here to Destiny Islands. At first I was just amazed by everything, but I slowly got used to it. I do miss my best friend Chi, but since I still have my phone and laptop I can still talk to her.

The sights here are amazing, all though one of them made me freeze as soon as I saw it.

I was just walking when I saw a tree stump. For some reason it felt familiar to me. Sora came up to me and told me that the tree stump is from the tree that caused my death and that we were standing where the accident took place.

Moving on from the gloominess, some pretty cool things have happened.

One day Sora and I were in Twilight Town getting some sea-salt ice cream, which is amazing by the way. As we were walking some heartless appeared out of nowhere. I watched as Sora fought them, but one of them knocked the keyblade out of his hand. It skidded over towards me. Without even thinking, I picked up the keyblade and attacked the rest of the heartless. To say that both Sora and I were shocked would have been an understatement. To make a long story short: I ended up with my own keyblade. It's dark purple with red and black flame like designs on it and the key chain on it is a midnight blue crescent moon while the actual chain part that holds it the the keyblade is lavender.

Another cool thing happened.

My fanfiction friend Hannah and I started talking a lot. She told me that about something that was really amazing. Now there are two other people there with her, people that I used to think were only fictional characters. How awesome is that?

Ok, back to the present now! **(****A/N: This is sorta a reference to Code Lyoko, for those of you who don't know or don't get it.)**

Currently Sora and I are under the sea visiting with Ariel. Why? Because we were bored and Ariel invited us to hang out.

I like my mermaid form. My tail is lavender with this cool black vine like pattern going around it and instead of seashells to cover um, you know, my chest I have this pretty violet tube top like thing that almost looks like a long single strip of cloth wrapped around my chest and stomach area. Sora says that I'm lucky to get a tail that has a pattern on it while he's stuck with his plain medium blue colored tail.

I'm just swimming around and looking around at the beautiful ocean while singing quietly to myself.

I hear something and decide to investigate.

Following the sounds, I see three figures not to far away. I swim a little closer and hide behind a large rock.

Two of them are male and the other is female. They are facing my general direction

The female is is a little closer to where I am than the others and I can she her long red hair, blue eyes, and white skin. Her tail is a dark purple color, kinda like navy blue but purple. She's clutching a blue thing that looks like a hat.

One of the males has black hair that is spiked up in the back, black eyes and pale skin with a dark blue tail.

The other male has red hair, blue/green eyes, fair skin, a mark on his forehead, and a dark red tail.

I smile a little as I stay behind the rock, contemplating whether or not to approach the three, say something, or both.

Sora calls my name, sounding a little worried, so I leave my hiding spot to go find him.

I know the three saw me and the sounds of movement alert me of the fact that they are following me.

I can't help the smile on my face.

_This should be very fun._

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review, favorite, and follow. To all you flamers out there just waiting to dis my story: I have a keyblade now and I certainly not afraid to use it.**


End file.
